


The tall tales of Evergreen

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMFs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dragons, Dragonspeak, Dragonstone, Elemental Magic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Forest, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Mates, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Unrequited Love, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: evergreens eyes watching as the world around them turned to white... had they made the right choice? would everyone be alright? would they fight on without them? -they could feel there eyes getting heavy it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. smiling softly they thought back to there friends their family and what they had all been through how strong they have gotten. closing their eyes they chuckled. -yah they would be alright after all they would seem them again leter.. for now evergreen wanted to sleep.-





	1. At the beginning there where Broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments I do not have a beta reader. im sorry about spelling i am dislexic and have trouble at times with writing.

Two cats shifted through the tangle of plants,being careful not to accidentally crush the meadow fescue. A fawn she cat with cinnamon patches and frost socks with sea foam green eyes ears swiveled slightly her right eat missing a small peace. Her name asoka. Her and her mate where traveling from the blossom kingdom desperate to clear there heads of the sadness and pain that cloweded there hearts and minds. So it was a surprise when asoka perked up suddenly becoming alert ears twitching about while here tail swished and thumped against the ground picking up dirt and dust into the air. She scented the air eyes becoming wild and slitted. The motion startled her mate derrel. 

Before he could question his mates strange behavior she darted off down on all fours as she ran weaving and dodging through the long grass. Derek cried out for her to wait and slow down but cries fell on deaf ears as his mate disappeared into the long grass. Panicked he quickly followed after her on all fours.

“ asoka! Wait!” but she was still too far away to hear him. Soon they neared the edge of the medw the long grass coming short enough to barly poke over there fingers and toes but still asoka kept running. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she could hear the call a call only a mother could hear tears began to hell in her eyes. A had where to large rocks with barely enough room for two cats to slip through let allow one but she managed, wiggling her self between the rocks and into a closed in raven. Standing back on her feet she looked around taking in the soft looking grass and moss covered rocks. Flowers were blooming of all sorts and colors everywhere with butterflies of all sizes and patterns fluttering about. It was quiet in the ravine, peaceful. It was to peaceful. The quietness brought on a sinking feeling in her chest fear that she had imagined the cries in her head. She turned to go back when she heard it again. Curiosity getting at her she followed the sound over to a large fallen but hollowed out log surrounded my tall grass. Bending down she pulled the grass apart her heart flooded with happens tears spilling down her face. 

Derrel was beginning to panic he had lost asoka in the long grass only her Scent helping him to track her. When he came to the end of the meadow he stood up on two's sniffing at the air the world seeming to spin when he heard a sharp cry break through the air. Fear bursted through his body finding the direction of the sound he ran towards it slipping between the rocks and into the ravain. His hands clenched around his swords ready to be drawn and fight as he gave a battle cry. When he entered the center of the ravain his adjusted to the light of the glowing sun. he saw his mate sitting on a large rocks legs folded underneath each other in her arms she held a bundle cradled to her chest. Looking at asoka's face his guard came instantly down of the soft yet saddened look on her face. Asoka looked up her mates scent suddenly catching her nose she looked at him for a moment then smiled at him in creating a sign he took as it being ok to approach. 

Cautiously he approached asoka's side and peered over her shoulders. There swaddled up in a soft looking blue blanket was some kind of small creature. It looked almost like cat kit but not. It was just as chubby, with tiny balled up fists, closed eyes, a scrunchy face and a tiny pink nose. But its ears were small and it's was completely hairless sides a small tuft of pale white hair sticking out form the blanket. 

“ its a baby” nodding his head he let go of the handle of his sword and instead slowly reached for the child gently running his hands over two twin scratch marks under its eyes. The babys face scrunched up and gave a whine at being disturbed. Its eyes shuddered open looking sleepily at the two faces peering over it before letting out a tiny yawn and snuggling closer to asoka. She simply smiled and held the child closer to her chest, 

The two cats had left their kingdom and village in order to grief and become at peace with there lose. They left with heavy hearts and pain running through the veins but now they come back with something to bring them forever peace. While the small family rested next to a dirt path bags settled down near them a fire gently roaring in the center of the small camp. Asoka had unwrapped the child finding it had no tail nore claws or fur anywhere else but she didn't mind she loved its soft skin and its tiny little excited babbles when she would cover her face with her hands the reveal herself to the baby. Derek watched the scene with pride and joy his hands moved skillfully and carefully sewing together a blanket together to make a soft of baby back so asoka would be able to carry the infant of her back while on the journey home. When the baby began to get fussy asoka imdeiatly began to make a concason of yows milk in a skin water bag and placed the head of the bag to the babys mouth who began to eagurly sukle from it tiny hands grabbing at the fur bag happily. Once the baby hand finished she burped them and rewrapped them in there soft blue blanket. 

derel had finished with making the harness befor starting dinner of fried fish. Eating in silence both keeping a watchful eye on the baby as it began to snooze off in asoka's arms.

The next moring derel had both his and his wife bags strapped to his back while asoka had the harness strapped around her back the baby firmly pressed between the carefully woven fabric and its new mothers back. The journey back was long and tiresome but the length was worth it upon arriving at the village she careful turned the harness on to her stomach and pulled the tiny baby out holding it out so it could see the world and village. 

“ welcome home my little evergreen”


	2. Chapter 2

the streets of the town where covered in a soft blanket of pink peddle from the cherry trees, gardens attached to the homes or stores of the villages full of gem green leaves marking spring in full effect. it was evergreen 6th birthday he and his friends had spent the day running through the town heading towards the monastery of peace to watch the monkeys practice. the kids wound there way through the crowds squeezing through a missing stone in the large finding themselves on a dirt path. the stone walls ran in three different layers the tallest ones protecting the monastery. long green vines hang down from the side of the building. some creeping over to hold onto the wall others crept there way down the side of the building just barely touching the ground. darker green vines had managed to weave themselves through the cobblestone windows of the ministry forming a glass-like substitute.  
the children found an empty upside down vegetable create placed underneath a thickly veined window. the biggest of the kids climbing onto the create first before adding the others pulling them up onto the bamboo woven box. he gently pulled apart the vines just enough that all four of them were able to peak into the relatively brightly lit room on the monastery. they stared opened mouth in amazement, the room was adorned with weapons from battle axes to nunchucks, each weapon organized neatly on their own racks each rack where pressed neatly against the back walls of the room. in the center both the  
young and old monkeys were going through there daily routine of aki practice. the children watched as they did flips, kicks twists, and turns. evergreen was excited, it wasn't every day they got to see this. young eyes landed on a lone cat practicing on a straw dummy. they had never seen anything like it before. the cat was much older than them with long brown fur he was tall with yellow pants and a shirt. they watched as the cat stuck the dummy hard before ducking as the dummy arm spun around to swing a dull spiked club at the cat, the long-haired tom struck again trice at the chest of the dummy using both hands one hand pointed up the other pointed down fingers curled tightly, force from the hits making the dumb bend backward and rear upwards again swinging full force back at the cat who jumped back from the swinging dummy doing a backflip. being controlled by some sort of force the dummy zoomed after the cat still swinging back and forth.  
Landing gracefully the cat swung one leg behind him. His hands reached to his side pulling out two twin sized stick, he swings his arms out bending on the leg in front of him giving the two sticks a firm shake evergreens eyes lit up as colorful ribbons came pulling out from the sticks. The ribbons shining a silvery white before cascading through the shades of blue the tips ending in sharp darkness. The cat launched himself at the dummy hands twirling the ribbons his right hand sending the right ribbon flying towards the dummy the silky fabric constricting around the dummy's wooden body. The cat smirked giving the ribbon and yank, the kits watched as the ribbon went from a shining beautiful fabric to a shark cutting blade the force of the pull causing crack's to form in the wood around the ribbon. The cat shot out the other ribbon wrapping it tightly around the arm of the dummy. Pulling both hands in close to his body the dummy zoomed close to him before her twisted around and yanked the ribbons over his shoulder sending the dummy flying over his shoulder before crashing down into the brick flooring. It landed with a crash the wood splintering into pieces. 

Evergreen and the kids broke out into cheers and applause startling everyone in the room. Turning around to stare at the youngers with stunned silence. It was then that a breathless she-cat came rushing into the ally and pointed at the young ones letting out a frustrated yawol as she quickly caught her breath and ran towards them. 

“Uhh..ohh” the kids cried out jumping from the league scattering around the she-cat avoiding large grabbing hands taking off running farther down the alleyway. The kit's eyes were wide the excitement, faces split wide with bright smiles as the large brown and caramel she-cat gave chase. Glancing behind them they saw that the she-cat was right behind them eyes burning with fire a roar bursting from her throat claws outstretched to try and snag up any of them that she could. The kit's eyes bulged out in horror the she-cat looking more like an angry fire breathing dragon. Screams of terror echoed through the village as they were snagged by her. 

5 mins later 

The kits had their heads bowed in apology to the brown she-cat their bodies limp as they were dragged away with the exception of evergreen. There sensitive ears twitching to the distant yellowing of the she-cat. 

“ should have known that that filthy thing was responsible for influencing such bad behavior upon you three! I don't ever want to see you boys near that thing again!” 

“ but mama he's really cool” one of them protested back. evergreen smile faded away into a saddened frown knowing that they would never see them again. Not that they cared much it was time for them to head home anyways. Bared footed evergreen walked through the village keeping his head down in an attempt to become invisible to the criticizing glares and whispers. Only when he reached the farmlands did they lift their head they trudged up a hill to where his own farm was. They walked past the fenced-in pasture with the animals early trotting up to the fence to nose at him in greeting as they walked past making them giggle. They opened the gate to the front yard of the house. Evergreen strolled through the tangle that was the flower/ vegetable garden. A small smile spread across there chubby cheeks taking in a deep breath smelling the soft scents of flower blossoms and ripe fruit. The house was constructed from plaster with a tile roofing the fire chimney sticking out from the top. Padding up to the front brown and white wooden door evergreen was yanked into the house before they could lay a hand to slide it open. A tall brownish black tabby male looked down at them and smiled, his long robs flowing elegantly in greeting before blindfolding them, carefully began to guide them through the house. 

The tabby gently placed his hand on the their shoulder leading him to the hallway the old wooden floors creaking under the weight as they made their way into the kitchen. Evergreen could smell sweet cake, icing, and fruit. His mouth practically watered at the salty wild smell of seafood rice. The blindfold was lifted from there head, blinking softly there eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden flood of light, rubbing them he opens them to the room. There in the kitchen was there mother and father standing behind the kitchen table smiling brightly at them, on the table was an amazing spread of food. Strawberry shortcake stacked with fluffy whipped ice frosting draped in sour-sweet berries, frozen summer leafed had been laid carefully underneath the shimmering red fruit. A long glass held a bright amber juice with rose petals frozen inside of ice cubes. The liquid fizzed with tiny pebble-like buried at the bottom of the glass, a sky blue plate sat stacked high with seafood rice and herbs.

“Happy birthday evergreen”. Their parents cheered. Evergreen smiled from ear to ear tears in their eyes. Running around the table to hug there mother. They cried burring there face into her apren. The next few minutes were spent with them shoving rice into their face. There mother asking if they like more as the last spoon food was swallowed. Their cheeks puffed out rick sticking to their chin they held out their bowl to her a shy blush and happy smiled stabbed to there face. Deseret consisted of the cake, there smile having not slipped off once they closed their eyes with each fork full determined to savor the taste. There mother and father watched laughing softly when they got icing on their nose, there eyes crossing as they tried to lick it off.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was spent with them in the reading room. The room wasn't anything spectacular with it only consisting of a fireplace against one wall, it was lit giving a warm glow into the room. The floor was made of wood with an old tatami mate spread over it. In the far right corner on the other side of the closet, it was a deep chocolate brown with light tan glass carved into the doors. The handles where plain lines of metal. In the center of the room sat a stone table carved into a basic rectangle laying low to the floor. Every green sat on the floor with a stone blue blanket draped across her lap hands folded neatly across there thighs. There big evergreen colored eyes watched as her mother went into the closet fishing around before pulling something out. Whatever it was had been wrapped up in a soft satiny looking piece of fabric and a square shape to it. There father sat on the other side of them sitting criss crossed. Arms in the same manner his chest puffed out with excitement. His cloud colored tail fanned out behind him swishing back and forth on the floor. 

Looking at to their mother as she took a seat in front of them. The present held out to them a smile pressed heavily on her face. Taking the fabric wrapped gift into their hand every green turned it sideways and back not hearing much movement from the inside of it. Frowning slight evergreen carefully unhide the furoshiki revealing a dark wooden box. It had been smoothed down till it felt like stone that had been washed over by the waves. It shone with lines of gold and silver that took the form dragons. 

“ it's ok little one, go on and open it” Derrel said softly to his meek child. With slightly shaking hands evergreen open the lid of the box pulling it off and placing the top gently onto the floor. Their eyes widened in wonder as they took in the sight of the contents of the box. 

Inside lay shards of softly glowing sapphire gemstones that had been strung into a hair tie with a golden stretchy string. The fire caught the shine of the gems reflecting in evergreens eyes making them glow a richly. Every green stared open-mouthed at the beautiful thing. 

“ its beautiful *okamama*.” chuckling softly Darrel carefully reached into the box plucking the delicate hair peace between his fingers stretching it out until it fit around his fingers. He shuffled on his knees behind every green. Gently he gathered up evergreens long white shoulder-length hair until it came into a ponytail, wrapping the gem stone hair tie around the silky strands. They sat quietly backs right ears listening to every words as it fell from their fathers mouth. 

“ this is a sapphire hair tie. There is only one like it in existence. It will protect you from harm. It had been designed to only be worn and worked by those of our bloodline .” he said backing away from evergreen as Asoka took his place shuffling on her knees to sit in front of her evergreen, her paws tightly clasped around a gemstone. She held out her paws towards evergreen instructing the kit to do the same with there own hands before she clasped her hands together placing a shimmering white and black gemstone and chain. Opening there hands evergreen glanced down at the rock between their hands, the white part shone with a slight light blue and gentle pink while the black half glowed with black and silver. this gem has been passed down from the eldest child to child in our family. 

“ our family has protected this for almost 100,000 years. Given to us to watch and protect but the great dragon of friðr. it is a tradition that once the child of a guardian turns ( 8 ) they shall carry on the torch or guardian over it” their mother said pointing at the white side of the stone.

“ the white side represents life and all that is good. The other half represents darkness and the end. When used separately they can both bring harm and chaos but when used together they bring peace and harmony to this world. You must promise to never let the two go without the other. Protect it with your life and it shall do the same for you.” she whispered placing the necklace around her child's neck. Evergreen took hold of the stone in one hand peering at it with fascination eyes hypnotized with the way the stones light danced, flicker as it it was alive. 

Soon night feel and evergreen had fallen asleep curled up in their father's lap. Picking up his kit he carried them to their room. Placing them down on there futon and tucked the child in pulling covers up over there chest kissing the hairless forehead and left. Evergreen waited ….and waited until they were sure that the house would remain silent and slipped out of there bed quietly tiptoeing to their closet where there shoes lay hidden all the way in the back of it.they grunted softly as they hoisted themselves out of her bedroom window.sneaking around to the front of the house they made there way down the dirt path heading back into the same spot that they had been early in town.

Evergreens shows watched against the stone paved street with each step. The glowing of house lamps lighting their way and making her eyes glow an early luminescent green. They darted through a doorless doorway and into an alleyway. The same one from when the she-cat can been chasing them. The same window from earlier had vines that grew everywhere/ evergreen knew they were supposed to be there but they had really wanted to see what it looked like on the inside up close. Carefully they crawled through one of the large vine openings. 

Upon their feed hitting the ground lanterns spring to life, a fire moat exploded into dancing flames circling the room. Evergreen stared at the room with wonder and awe. The ground was smooth with some incidents that had been from years of wear and tear of training making the square stones collapse inwards. Most of the floor was covered in decorative and colorful tyles. They swirled and twisted around the room with patterns of flowers and symbols. The walls where covered from head to two in murals of bright birds, stories of the past, and the sky. Against the far wall to ever greens left lay a pond with a waterfall in the center lay a island small channels streaming water off through the room interweaving its selves withing the dance of fire and colorful stone tyles. The water glowing an illuminecent blue. 

In the center of the room lay a cherry blossom tree, with long branches that reached like arms and fingers streching toward the open ciling ledges, its pettles glowed with a magical dance of golds and pinks, the trunk a sturdy mahogony rich trunk. Evergreens eyes attention where cought by a single falling flower as it lost ist grip on its branch decnding down to the grouns. Small hands reached out catching teh falling blossom taking care not to crush the delleacte pettles, they brought it to there face. The coloration of the flowers pettles flowed in a constant florencet changing when tilted from side to side. They watched its colors come and go from gold, pink, white, silver and blue then back again. The flowers radiance was all evergreen could think about not hearing the ‘tap tap” of paws approching them. The sudden sound of trhoat clearing starting them out of the spell. Gasping they whirled around holding the blossom to their chest then clsiding there hands quickly behind there back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and don't be afraid to offer to beta read for me I am dislexic and am  
> Still learning


End file.
